Question: $-3\dfrac{1}{2} \div \dfrac{4}{9} = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}-3\dfrac{1}{2}\div\dfrac{4}{9}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{2}\div\dfrac{4}{9}$ $=-\dfrac{7}{2}\cdot\dfrac{9}{4}~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{63}{8} \text{ or }-7\dfrac78$